Los sichibukai responden lo que siempre quisiste saber!
by Kokutouyoru
Summary: Los siete sichibukai son reunidos para subir su popularidad, con este propósito recibirán y contestarán todas las preguntas qe desees plantearles, anímate será divertido!
1. Reunion

Lugar: Mariejoa ciudad sagrada.

fecha: un día cualquiera

suceso: reunión obligatoria de los sichibukai

En una pequeña sala de la capital del gobierno mundial, el comandante de la flota Sengoku entra y se queda en la puerta con una expresión en su rostro que contiene a partes iguales horror y asombro, ante sus ojos se presenta la manifestacion física del caos:

Un hombre de aspecto estrafalario con un chaquetón de plumas rosas esta manipulando a dos capitanes de la marina para que se asesinen el uno al otro, mientras tanto una mujer en una pose delirante que esta montada en ... Una serpiente? Amenaza por algún motivo a un hombre pez con toga que parece ignorarla mientras toma una taz de te. Otro tipo con sombrero y una expresión amenazadora parece a punto de sacar la espada que lleva en la espalda mientras que su oponente aun mas siniestro si cabe alza su garfio en una actitud claramente hostil. mientras tanto y age nos a esta situacion un semi zombi y otro con pintas de oso charlan tranquilamente.

Sengoku suspira, reunir a los siete sichibukai enun mismo lugar siempre lleva muchos problemas. _-atencion caballeros, ya que estamos todos aqui empecemos ya la reunión- _todos los presentes en la sala se giraron hacia el comandante de la flota_ -como ya saben, los sichibukai son piratas reconocidos por el gobierno, se les permiten ciertos privilegios con el fin de que eliminen a otros piratas y reduzcan el trabajo de la marina. Para poder cumplir con este fin han de cumplir dos condiciones ser poderosos y ser reconocidos! No pongo en duda vuestro poder, pero últimamente habeis perdido popularidad, ya nadie compra chaquetas de plumas rosas o sombreros con pluma, lo único que veo ahi fuera son sombreros de paja!-_

Los aludidos bajaron la cabeza, a su pesar un poco avergonzados, enton es todos a una se levantaron y fueron hacia la salida, todos a una gritaron_ -VOY A DESATAR UN CAOS TAN GRANDE QUE NO SE HABLARÁ DE OTRA COSA!- -NI HABLAR!- _Al escuchar la voz de Sengoku se volvieron a sentar preguntandose que es lo que quería el comandante de ellos.

-_Estos den den mushi conectan con partes de todo el mundo, gracias a ellos todo aquel que quiera podra preguntarnos lo que quiera, y vosotros contestareis. Ellos podrán dirigir la pregunta al que quieran y este tendra qe dar su opinión. Creo que de esta forma solucionaremos el asunto sin necesidad de destruir medio grand line.  
_

_**Bueno chic s ya sabéis, los temidos sichibukai responderán todas vuestras preguntas desde las mas estúpidas a las mas racionales**._

_**mandarme las preguntas por MP o por review lo que prefirais. Siempre intentare ceñirme a la personalidad del personaje. Los sichibukai son los originales (donflamingo, jimbei, crocodile, moria, mihawk, kuma y hancock) **_


	2. Primera ronda

**Resulta que el otro día me llamo oda, no lo entendí por que no hablo japonés, pero su abogado me hecho en cara no haber puesto el disclaimer a mi historia. Asi que ya lo saben no soy el y one piece no es mio. Por cierto siento mucho no haber actualizado esto antes. He tenido una avería primero mi ordenador luego el wifi y despues las fiestas del pueblo asi qe han sido tres averías. No son excusa pero de todos modos espero qe os guste el resultado. :)**

en la sala de la reunión se podía cortar la tensión ambiental con un cuchillo. Todas las miradas fijas en un mismo punto, la mesa donde estaban puestos los den den mushi.

_-puru puru puru, puru puru puru- _todos se qedan mirando el Caracol sin saber que hacer, de un Momento a otro el plumífero sichibukai salta sobre la mesa y descuelga el teléfono _-cacha- -hola? Al habla donkixote donflamingo, piratería a domicilio, que desea? _Una voz un poco insegura (en opinión de Sengoku por culpa del saludo contesta tras unos segundos de vacilación _-si... Hola, soy mcck y llamo por lo de las preguntas, no puedo creer que este hablando con usted! Lo admiro mucho! Bueno tengo algunas preguntas para todos. ¿Cuál es su actividad favorita? ¿cual es la persona que mas odian? ¿que es lo que mas aman en este mundo? y ¿si pudieran hacer algo (que por los momentos no pueden) que seria?_

Donflamingoque sigue sujetando el auricular contesta _-bueno, yo siempre he sido un amante de las marionetas, me considero a mi mismo un titiritero aficionado y practicar este arte se encuentra entre mis actividades favoritas- -cough, cough- -oi! Sengoku! Que las marionetas sean personas de verdad, no importa! Fufufufufu! Nada como esas caritas aterrorizadas sabiendo que no pueden hacer nada, moviéndose por sus vidas con el conocimiento o a veces sin el, de que yo controló todo en sus vidas! Lamentablemente hay personas que no comparten mi gusto por esta "actividad" y "intentan" escapar. En concreto cierto pirata del norte blue, capitan de un submarino amarillo me pone de los nervios con su actitud, por que las personas que mas cercanas o nosotros son las que más odiamos! Que es lo que más amo en este mundo? Hay muchas cosas que disfruto, el control, mi reino, jugar con mis víctimas... Pero sólo hay una cosa que sobresale: mi familia, aquellos que siempre quiero tener cerca. Y por eso la uNica cosa que deseo y no puedo hacer es reunir los cuatro ases de la baraja sin tener que matar a uno de ellos. Ahora se me ocurre que tu sabes demasiado... fufufufufufufufu ¿te importaria que una niñita y yo te hiciésemos una pequeña visita?_

_-ya es suficiente!- _un fuerte brazo azul arrebata el auricular a donkixote._ -al habla Jimbei, lamentó el arrebato de mi compañero, mis respuesta a tus preguntas son simples, paso tanto tiempo entrenando el gyogyn karate que supongo que se ha convertido en mi actividad favorita, el tipo de persona que más odió es aquel que no esta comprometido realmente con sus ideales ya sea marine o pirata, supongo que por eso desprecio al almirante akainu. En cuanto a lo que más amo, eso es el mar y mis makima de la isla gyogyn aunque no hay un día en el que no me despierte con remordimientos por no haber podido salvar aL capitán Tiguer, por lo que si pudiera volvería atrás en el tiempo para salvarlo. Ahora estimado mcck, te pasare con hancock dono-_

_-hola, no contestare a tu ridícula pregunta!- -¿por que?- -por que no me da la gana! Jamás confesare que lo que mas me gusta hacer en el mundo es servir a mi luffy sama! ni que odio a cualquier mujer que ose acercarsele! Tampoco averiguarás nunca que luffy es lo que más amo en el mundo, o que si pudiera estaría con el en este mismo momento! Ahora que ya sabes que no te diré nada, no oses preguntarme! Insecto! MORIA! TE TOCA!_

_-EHHH? ¿Por qué yo? Bueno, esta bien. ¿Cuales eran las preguntas? Si, ya veo. Mi actividad favorita es... Hacer sombras chinescas! Kukukukukuku ¿sorprendido? Es divertido entretenido y se me da de miedo! (Mientras dice esto sobre las paredes aparecen diferentes figuras: un conejo, un águila, un perro, un reno..) las personas que más odió son los yonkou! Asi es! Esos bastardos me impidieron llegar a mi meta de conquistar el nuevo mundo, y no los perdonare! Cuando vuelva sabrán lo que significa el horror de la muerte en vida! Mi ejército conquistara los mares como un terror nocturno lo que más amo en este mundo es descansar y hacer el vago en mi isla/barco. Y lo que me gustaría hacer que no puedo es matar a los cuatro yonkou obviamente, aunque en un futuro no lejano lo hare. Bueno quien es el siguente? Oí Kuma, ¿te animas?-_

El cyborg estira el brazo y recoje el auricular para contestar. _- Hola, mi nombre es bartholomew Kuma, tambien conocido como "el tirano". No hay ninguna actividad que despierte mi interés lo suficiente como para ser mi favorita, lo único que consigue matar mi aburrimiento es lo que llevo escondido en mi Biblia, Tampoco hay nadie que pueda molestarme, no odio a nadie y odio este podrido mundo, supongo que lo que mas amo es la libertad, y por me gustaría poder cambiar cierta situación que limitara la mía._

Tras la respuesta de el gigante, la habitación quedo sumida en silencio debido al aura de depresion que había ido surgiendo. Dado que Mihawk no parecía tener prisa ni ganas de contestar, el sichibukai de la arena cojido el teléfono, para suerte de todos, con su mano buena.

_-hola mocoso, no se como te has atrevido a llamar, ni siquiera si sabes con quien estas hablando. pero contestare por que al parecer no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy. Como jefe de una mafia, coincido con donquixote en algunos de mis gustos, desde luego no a la hora de vestir, pero si a la hora de mantener el control. El lo llama jugar a las marionetas, yo lo llamo hacer planes la sensación del control la superioridad y la limpieza de un plan perfecto no tienen comparación en este mundo. Por eso mi actividad favorita es planear y lo que mas amo es el control. Por desgracia alguien se gano el derecho a ser odiado por mi, y ese es el chico del sombrero de paja, no sabe lo que significa ser pirata, no respeta los sagrados pilares que rigen la vida de todo pirata el terror, la falta de piedad, el enemigo del mundo! Un pirata no es amado ni respetado, un pirata ha de ser temido y odiado a partes iguales y por eso le odio. En cuanto a que quiero hacer y no puedo... Chico, ¿te suenan los phoneglyph? Quiero leerlos, todas esas armas ocultas toda esa informacion comprometedora... Con información y poder militar se puede poner al mundo de rodillas.-_

_-YA BASTA! Mihawk te toca, no no me mires asi crocodile ya ha acabado.- _todos miran divertidos a Sengoku, sin duda se había ido poniendo nervioso a lo largo de todas las respuestas, a lo mejor ya no pensaba que esto de dar publicidad a siete de los piratas más peligrosos de los mares fuese tan buena idea.

_-buenas, soy Dracule Mihawk, en mi oficio a de gustarte lo que haces o si no acabaras a tres metros bajo tierra antes de que te des cuenta por lo que obviamente mi actividad favorita es entrenar aunque siempre disfruto de leer acompañado de una buena copa, no hay nadie que me moleste y viva lo suficiente como para que llegue a odiarle y lo que más amo en el mundo es un buen reto, alguien de mi posicion se encuentra con tipos con pretensiones a menudo, pero nada superara el reto que supone alguien con una verdadera ambicion. ¿Qué quiero hacer y no puedo? De verdad crees que existe algo asi?-_

Acabada la llamada y satisfecha su curiosidad mcck se despide y cuelga. La sala queda en silencio y asi sigue un buen rato hasta que... _-puru puru puru, puru puru puru- -cacha-_

_-hola? Al habla sengoku, por favor presentese y plantee su pregunta-_

_-Al habla joey russel, ¿Doflamingo te robaste la idea de saw para crear la birdcage o solo es pura casualidad?-_

_-¿Saw? Oye chico no necesito imitar a nadie para crear un escenario de miedo, de cualquier modo la idea es genial ¿verdad? Todo un país matandose entre si solo con un objetivo parar a un puñado de personas, los aliados se vuelven enemigos, la traicion, el odio, la violencia todo sale a la luz como si todo lo que yo pensase se hiciese realidad, simplemente maravilloso. ¿Algo mas?-_

_-sólo una última cosa, ¿quien de los siete es el mas fuerte?-_

por un momento hubo silencio, las palabras flotaron en el ambiente Sengoku empezo a sudar, los marines hecharon cuerpo a tierra y los siete piratas es clamaron a la vez _-YO!-_

_-¿CÓMO HAS DICHO?-_

_joey russell no llego a oír nada más por que el den den mushi fallecio._

_**actualizare pronto... O eso espero.**_


End file.
